Henrique Bardas
=Henrique Bardas= *Edit **History Henrique Bardas is a character in the GTA IV Era, appearing in The Ballad of Gay Tony. He is a friend of Luis Lopez. Biography http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Henrique_Bardas&action=edit&section=1Edit Henrique, and his constant companion Armando Torres, are two of Luis oldest friends, the trio are said to have grown up together, gone to school together, and got in a lot of trouble together. While Luis has left Northwood for the success he found working with Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince, Armando and Henrique remained in the barrio where they are still often found hustling on the streets of Northwood. With Luis not around as often, the trio has become a duo in which Henrique fills the role of dumb muscle to Armando's brains. Henrique is said to not be very bright, but what he lacks in brains he makes up for with toughness, skill with a weapon, and dependability. Henrique provides Luis with vehicles as well as backup on certain missions. He tried to get a job at Burger Shot where his IQ allowed him to be a dishwasher, unfortunately, Burger Shot has no dishes to wash ('It's all polystyrene" says Armando). With the help of Luis, Henrique and Armando start a drug empire which they build up by ambushing drug convoys, stealing stashes and raiding deals. Personality http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Henrique_Bardas&action=edit&section=2Edit Henrique's IQ is said to be 76, and is thereby considered borderline retarded. He seems to show this in the story, as he tends to speak rather slowly with simple words and has difficulty operating technological devices. Having no chances for a normal job, the only way for him to get some money is to help Armando in his street hustling and ripping other dealers off. Throughout the game Henrique speaks somewhat slowly, it becomes apparent that he may not be school smart, but he's intelligent enough to know what is right and wrong. Henrique shows some bit of disdain for Armando always trying to be with and control him, and often tells Luis in secrecy that Armando annoys him somtimes. When Armando insults Luis and vice versa, usually regarding accusations of being gay, or abandoning his friends, Henrique will joins in but if the situation becomes too heated, Henrique will often take the role of peacemaker between the two. It is shown through various conversations that he does not judge Luis as harshly for his new lifestyle as Armando does. On friend activities Henrique will often state that he'd like to settle down, get married, and have a family one day. Despite the fact that he's legally retarded, he's still a good earner, and a loyal friend to Armando and Luis. Mission appearanceshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Henrique_Bardas&action=edit&section=3Edit ﻿'The Ballad of Gay Tony' *I luv LC *Corner Kids *Clocking Off Triviahttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Henrique_Bardas&action=edit&section=4Edit *Although Henrique has the same last name as Roman Bellic's girlfriend, Mallorie Bardas, it is unlikely that they are related as they have differing national backgrounds, Mallorie being Puerto Rican while Henrique is Dominican. *He, Luis, and Armando have all had relationships with Carmen Ortiz, whom he and Luis describe as 'nasty'. *Henrique is one of a few characters without an entry in the LCPD database, despite having committed criminal acts and being linked to criminal activites. *One of the reasons Henrique and Armando give for remaining in The Heights ''is to continue hitting on the college girls in the area. They've apparently been doing this since the summer of 1999. *Henrique has a long-standing crush on Luis' sister, Leta Lopez-Wilkinson. *Henrique bears resemblance to Lenny Santos, a member of the bachata group Aventura. *Henrique's favorite radio station is Liberty City Hardcore. *During a drug war, his glasses can be shot off of his face. *Henrique, unlike many other people, does not wear a helmet while on a bike. This is also true for Armando and Tony Vehicleshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Henrique_Bardas&action=edit&section=5Edit Player can call Henrique for bringing a vehicle whenever he wants - while on mission or not. *Modified Serrano (after completing the mission I luv LC) *Turismo (after completing the mission ''I luv LC) *Buffalo (after completing the mission I luv LC) *Cavalcade FXT (after completing the mission I luv LC) *F620 (after completing the mission No. 3) *Bullet GT (after completing the mission No. 3) *APC (after completing the storyline) Glitchhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Henrique_Bardas&action=edit&section=6Edit *When Luis calls Henrique for a car, he will be driving that car while Armando will be driving a black Cavalcade behind him. Henrique will exit the car you request and then enter the Cavalcade. As soon as he closes the door when he is in, he reopens it and exits the car. He is then just a random pedestrian. Armando, however, still drives away in the Cavalcade.